


Can't Sleep 'Cause My Heart Keeps Racing

by alostgirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, M/M, Party, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alostgirl/pseuds/alostgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’d never even look at me.” Michael laughed solemnly, head hanging and fingers covering his kneecaps. He secretly wished that it wasn’t true, but he couldn’t poison himself with little white lies. </p><p>“Fine.” Michael said without even thinking, but before he could even object, Luke became overwhelmed with excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep 'Cause My Heart Keeps Racing

Michael stared, softening at Calum’s confused expression and furrowed brows, letting his feet readjust and unknowingly banging them into the desk. He gave in, embarrassment filling his cheeks a bright red -- it took all of his focus to not cry out in pain.

 

Great. Calum laughed loudly; his laugh was so special, so warm -- it radiated and strung a chord in Michael’s heart, leaving his skin sun-kissed and lungs out of air. His teeth showed in a sweet smile and his eyebrows furrowed intensely. Michael stared, probably sparking a bubble of hot pink hearts over his head and atop his eyes.

  
The teacher brought attention back to class, even giggling a bit herself at Michael’s episode of extreme stupidity.

 

_____________________

 

“Luke, I’m eighteen and still an absolute loser. No guy would ever approach me. ” Michael felt sore, so sore in fact, that he couldn’t even bring his knees far enough to hit his chest.

 

“Yeah, but you’d willingly give yourself up to Calum Hood.” Michael gave him a hard slap across the arm, hushing him.

 

“C’mon Michael, go to the party with me. Drink a little. I don’t know … hook up with Calum.” Luke raised an eyebrow, turning his body to face him. Michael let that same blush run over his face, shaking his head a little bit.

 

“He’d never even look at me.” Michael laughed solemnly, head hanging and fingers covering his kneecaps. He secretly wished that it wasn’t true, but he couldn’t poison himself with little white lies.

 

“Fine.” Michael said without even thinking, but before he could even object, Luke became overwhelmed with excitement.

 

“You’re going to have fun, Michael Clifford. And maybe I’ll actually get you to not scroll through your Twitter feed all night.” Luke snorted, handing his arm towards Michael and picking him up.

 

_______________

 

Michael hated crowds. He hated when enormous groups of loud, sweaty, immature teenagers poured throughout an entire house and when Luke reinforced his love for alcohol and drug infested traditions. It was another place (or mindset) besides school where he felt like he had an annoying presence and needed to deal with pestering idiots who didn’t even know he existed. Having fun was like a nagging essay that you could never finish correctly and pretend that you know exactly what you’re talking about. But he always cared about what others thought about him -- he couldn’t ignore them like Luke could.

 

“Hey.” Someone peered over him. He kept busy on his phone, reading articles, and texting Ashton about how the party was going horribly … and how Calum wasn’t there for him to stare at.

 

“He-Hey.” Michael stuttered, back suddenly retracting from the wall. His feet again failed him, and he tripped on himself. Calum then gripped his arms, asking him if he was okay. Michael simply nodded, and fuck, his cheeks warmed up with an unattractive glow.

 

“You’re always blushing.” Calum laughed, smile turning at the corners of his mouth. And if it was even possible, his face got pinker, almost burning hot with sheepishness.

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, fitting his hands into his pockets and tilting his head to the side.

 

“No, it’s cool. It’s cute.” Calum joked, and Michael was searing hot, almost to the point where all blood had reached his head. He was such an idiot. Calum kept smiling, acting as if he didn’t even notice how red his face was.

 

“Thanks.” Michael stuttered a bit in his words, watching Calum let out a little giggle.

 

Michael felt so out of element; he was the dorky boy who still had baby fat, stubby legs and messy hair, -- not in a good way -- meanwhile Calum was gorgeous in every aspect, tall and had extremely toned arms.

 

“You’re welcome, Babe.” Calum said lightheartedly. Michael snorted, then shutting his eyes tight and cringing. He leaned back and hit his head against the wall, unknowingly shaking hands with Death himself and ALMOST crying in front of his crush.

 

“Holy shit, Michael. Are you okay?” Calum carefully tapped Michael and motioned him to turn.

 

“You’re bleeding. I need to take you to the bathroom and clean you up.” Calum nervously grabbed and the back of Michael’s neck and checked for any yellow bruises forming. He grabbed Michael’s hand and rushed him through heavy, thick crowds, the stench of alcohol and clouds of smoke. He led him into a pristine tile floor, white cabinets and almost clear shower curtains.

 

Calum grabbed cotton with his hands and spoke softly to himself, trying to remember where the other supplies were. He dampened the cotton and reached his hand towards Michael’s head.

 

“This might sting.” He grabbed the side of Michael’s face, accidentally tugging and pulling on his skin and earlobes. And it did burn, horribly and was almost twice as worse than when he actually hit his head. He let a rattling noise through his teeth, sending a bumbling sensation in his body. But the boy’s chest and biceps against him were overwhelming. He could feel Calum’s breath heating his back and he went lax, his body numb and boneless. He pressed himself onto the other boy, wanting moremoremore. Suddenly, Calum pressed a kiss behind his neck, tugging his fingers onto the material of Michael’s shirt.

 

“Such pretty skin, Michael. Can’t help letting out a few little kisses.” He moaned onto Michael’s skin, grinding parts of his teeth on his flesh, then letting pushy miniscule kisses press into the bones of his shoulders. Michael let out whimpers, biting his lips to keep himself quiet.

 

“Touch me, Calum.” Michael said shyly, turning with yet again, a sweet blush on his cheeks. He was fiddling his hands and shoving them into his pockets.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Babe. God, I love calling you that.” Calum let out a small growl, letting his hands drop lower than Michael’s sides. Michael grabbed Calum’s palms, shifting them onto his ass. And the other boy was obsessed, grabbing handfuls and kneading each cheek.

 

“Hold on -- come with me.” Calum opened the bathroom door, walking fast across the hall and entering a room that was Calum’s identical twin. The walls were coated in delicate cool blue paint which contrasted the harsh black and shades of green evident on band posters. Autographed shirts and albums aligned themselves of a dark wooden shelf, lying on a clean surface. Calum’s entire room was immaculate and every piece of furniture, every trinket and clothing item was placed in a perfect spot.

 

Michael was brought back by the slamming of the door and Calum holding his hands. Michael sat down with Calum on the soft sheets of his bed, and he kissed the boy softly with tongue and frequent ass grabs.

 

“I’ve been waiting so long --” The boy didn’t finish before Michael climbed on top of Calum and ground onto his cock. He went back and forth, side to side and giggled a little bit, leaning in and pressing hot wet kisses onto Calum’s jawline.

 

“C’mon kitty. Don’t play with me.” Michael almost came immediately at the nickname, harshly biting his lips. He pushed Calum back onto the bed uncharacteristically dominant, pulling down his zipper and letting his tongue messily tie kisses on his stomach. Calum was groaning, hips urging up uncontrollably.

Michael anxiously pulled Calum’s jeans off, eyeing the bulge in his underwear and thinking that nothing could have prepared him for the lust he felt while staring, touching, rubbing and grinding.

 

He pulled down the dark grey underwear, revealing something that almost made Michael drool -- his cock was long, thick and pink at the tip, and above it rested a patch of trimmed hair. Michael nuzzled his face into Calum’s length and opened his mouth, letting out cool air onto the heated skin. There was more growling and intense breath as Michael slapped his cheek a bit with his dick.

 

“You’re a lot more dirty than I thought, Kitty -- fuck, keep doing that.” Michael lapped and sucked at the head, the warmth of his mouth causing Calum to blush from his cheeks to his neck. Then he went further, looking Calum straight in the eyes while rubbing his balls and he felt so dirty and messy as saliva covered his lips and part of his cheek. He savored the taste of precome and became uncomfortable in his own jeans, bobbing his head and flicking his wrist.

 

“Fuck, m’gonna come.” Calum whined, trying to take Michael off his dick and tugging a bit on his hair in pleasure. Michael pulled from his cock, leaving a string of spit and smiling sheepishly with a bit of flush in his face. Calum was never so ready to bury himself into someone else.

 

They sat across from each other, legs spread; Michael was still clad in his band shirt and jeans. Calum unwillingly separated himself from the bright boy, pulling his shirt over his head and unbuttoning those meticulously, pressing his forehead to Michael’s as he slowly took the tough black fabric off along with his underwear -- Michael rose his ass, letting what he felt a second skin fall off slowly. He consciously hid himself from Calum in shame and confusion about his own body.

 

“You’re beautiful, Michael. Kitty’s making me so hard.” Calum guided Michael’s hand onto his cock, showing how painful his lower half got, hissing a bit when the choppy fingertips guided themselves on his flesh. He tried to focus himself, motioning for Michael to lie down.

 

Calum stared at the enigma that was Michael Clifford. He had a pale complexion and a less defined chest and thin arms, a small tummy and his cock was shorter than Calum’s, but thicker, pink (like in his cheeks) and leaking precome. Everything about him was amazing -- from that sinful little giggle he let out every once in awhile to his pretty pink lips.

 

“Turn over, lovely.” Calum tapped Michael’s forearm and sighed at the sight of his ass. It plumped out, hanging obscenely under the dip of his back. Leading over that curve with his finger and tracing goosebumps, he soon pressed a kiss between the cheeks, wholly invested in making Michael feel good. He licked until he reached Michael’s hole, sopping up the skin inside and then asked the other boy to grab the lube inside of the cabinet opposite of his puffing chest. It took Michael all of his strength to throw over the small bottle; it hit Calum’s bicep and he poured it over his fingers.

 

“I’m gonna get you all ready for my cock. Bet you’ll still be tight even after I do this, huh?” He spanked Michael with his other hand, rubbing the reddened skin with his palm afterward. Calum let the lube and his fingertips keep at the hole for a minute, just rubbing and massaging; then, he pressed one inside, curving so that he could leave Michael pathetically turned on and in need of cock. And just like that, he began a trail of whining and sobbing, pushing back onto Calum’s finger. Calum teased the other finger onto Michael’s hole, testing the other boys patience.

 

“Fu-Calum please.” He anxiously shook his leg, propping his ass out further and moaning loudly.

 

“Fuck, my Kitty is so slutty. Do you want more fingers baby?” Calum asked, receiving and approving groan from Michael. He pushed the second inside, twisting and turning to reach his sensitive spot. Michael was crying out in arousal at this point, mumbling Calum’s name and moving to touch himself.

 

“Turn over, sweetie.” Calum proposed. It was then that he sat in awe of Michael -- the boy had a soft blush on his cheeks, a bit of blood on his lips due to excessive biting and let constantly giggled, letting out a pretty tinkling sound. His cock was brighter now, resting on his stomach and his nipples were hard. Michael was attempting to touch Calum’s cock, letting out a little pout when he couldn’t reach.

 

“You’re such a little princess, Kitty. You’ll get your chance to touch me. I want to focus on you right now.” Calum ran over Michael’s collarbones, then leaning down to pinch the little buds of Michael’s nipples. Michael almost kicked Calum with the way he spasmed in pleasure, scrunching his face up and spreading his legs wide. Calum inched closer to the other boys dick, wrapping his palm around it and kissing his hips.

 

“Do you want my cock, Kitty? I want to be inside you, all warm and tight -- fuck that pretty ass.” Calum groaned onto his hip, looking up to see Michael nod fast and excited. Calum sat up again, taking his dick in his hand and grabbing a condom from the desk behind them. He rolled it on slowly, then rubbed lube onto the length of his cock. He took his time and Michael came apart more and more each second his spended teasing the head onto his hole.

 

“Fuck me. Fuck me, Calum.” Michael moaned, pressing harder onto Calum’s dick. Calum finally let his cock inside of Michael’s ass, burying himself until his balls reached the soft skin of the cheeks. Michael was blushing as always, but until his chest, and let his head fall back onto the array of pillows on the bed. Michael was the first to move, pushing back once after he finally adjusted to Calum’s size. The heat and tightness felt amazing on his cock, almost overwhelming to the senses. He jutted his hips again, developing a steady rhythm -- Calum reached and twisted a bit upwards, trying to hit the curved, sensitive spot deep inside of Michael.

 

He finally reached it and caused Michael rake his nails down Calum’s stomach. Michael pulled the taller boy down to him, biting and sucking on his neck as a way to keep himself quiet. He moaned softly onto his collarbone and and wrapped his arms around Calum’s neck.

 

“Ha-hard--ple” Michael couldn’t even finish his sentences at this point, pleasure running through the course of his veins. He dug his head into Calum’s neck and then turned away, almost chewing on his thumb.

 

Calum attempted to reach Michael’s cock and tugged a bit, egging on his orgasm and then stopping when the other boy felt himself almost coming. Michael was enveloped in Calum’s body, whining as he hit his prostate with each and every jab of his dick. The atmosphere between them was intense as nothing felt important other than the satisfaction they felt -- the air was so warm and they couldn’t even hear the drunk, high people surrounding them or the booming music that echoed across the house.

 

“Need to come, Calum. I-it-it’s so good, fu-” He was speechless at the force in Calum’s hips, his mouth hanging open and a bit of drool reaching the side of his mouth. He jacked himself off, terribly flustered before having another hand wrap around his dick. Calum shifted himself, hitting at a completely different angle and almost putting Michael into a state of confusion with all of the blood rushing to his cock instead of his head.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this Kitty. Do you want to come?” Calum moved his hand to Michael’s legs and pulled him onto his cock.

 

“Ye-Yes. Fuck yes.” He shouted, grabbing at Calum’s forearms and moaning ridiculously. He was ready to explode and then Calum grabbed his dick, pulling and thumbing the head. Michael came with a silent scream, sobbing and tears fell onto the pillows in oversensitivity. Calum held his hand to Michael’s cheek, then grabbed at his chest, coming inside of the condom with so many bright colors filling his head that he almost passed out.

 

“Shit, Kitty.” You’re amazing.” Calum said passionately, reaching to give Michael a chaste kiss on the lips. He pooled his own come onto his fingers and put it to his mouth, sucking loud on his fingers.

 

“You too.” Michael let out a little laugh, smiling like an idiot.

 

________________

 

“I didn’t even see you leave last night, Michael? Where the fuck did you go?” Luke said, not in anger, but with curiosity.

 

“I left early --” Michael was cut off by Calum grabbing him by the hips and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Hey, Mikey.” Calum said fondly, secretly giving him a hard ass grab.

 

“So. How was he?” Luke asked, getting a hard slap on his arm.

 

“What, I was just wondering.” Luke feigned innocence, which was one of his most annoying habits//traits.

  
“You ‘wonder’ too much.” Michael shook his head, giving a laughing Calum a disapproving look. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
